


Libero

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, miniatura, pisane na kolanie, sportowe AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Derek od zawsze wiedział, że w przyszłości będzie grał w siatkówkę. Już jako dziecko zakochał się w tym sporcie, obserwując jak jego matką, a później starsza siostra prowadzą swoje drużyny do zwycięstwa. Dla niego nie było nic piękniejszego od głośnego huku serwów, gracji i harmonii, z jakimi poruszały się drużyny po swoich stronach siatki oraz wyrazu twarzy graczy, którym udało się przebić przez mur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst inspirowany anime Haikyuu!!

Derek od zawsze wiedział, że w przyszłości będzie grał w siatkówkę. Już jako dziecko zakochał się w tym sporcie, obserwując jak jego matką, a później starsza siostra prowadzą swoje drużyny do zwycięstwa. Dla niego nie było nic piękniejszego od głośnego huku serwów, gracji i harmonii, z jakimi poruszały się drużyny po swoich stronach siatki oraz wyrazu twarzy graczy, którym udało się przebić przez mur. 

Derek był zakochany w siatkówce. Kochał ten sport całym sobą i nie przestał nawet po tym, jak jego rodzina zginęła w pożarze. 

Nigdy nie zrezygnował z siatkówki, ciągle ćwicząc i doskonaląc się. Dążąc do celu, jakim było zostanie najlepszym zawodnikiem. 

I w tym roku było to możliwe. 

Byli tu. 

Stali na boisku, walcząc w finale szkół średnich o mistrzostwa stanowe. 

Oni.

Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Scott – ich rozgrywający o oraz on sam, jako ich kapitan, a zarazem as drużyny. Najlepszy z najlepszych. 

Jednak nie wystarczająco jak się okazało. 

Nie był dość silny.

Nie miał już sił dużej walczyć i wspierać morale swojej drużyny.

Jego oddech się rwał, a pot lał po ciele, sprawiając, że ubrania nieprzyjemnie lepiły się do ciała, a włosy sklejały. Mięśnie mu drżały z wyczerpania, a dłonie i ramiona paliły żywym ogniem od stałego odbijania piłki. 

Był wykończony zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. 

\- Jeszcze tylko jeden punkt. – podniósł głowę i spojrzał przez siatkę na głupkowaty uśmiech przeciwnika. 

Tak, jeszcze jeden punkt. 

Tylko jeden punkt dzielił ich od porażki. 

29:28

Przegrywali. 

Oni. Wataha Beacon Hills, przegrywali z drużyną Deucaliona. Z alfami Deucaliona. 

Tylko jeszcze jeden punkt. Piłka meczowa dla przeciwnika. A oni nie mieli już sił.

Rozejrzał się po twarzach kolegów z drużyny i zagryzł wargi widząc, że wszyscy słaniali się na nogach. Nie mieli już nawet sił utrzymać pozycji. Byli wyczerpani podobnie jak on. Z tym, że jego pchała do przodu jeszcze obietnica. Przysięga, którą złożył nad grobem swojej rodziny. Przyrzekł, że uczyni wszystko, by byli z niego dumni i wygra mistrzostwa. 

Dla nich. 

A teraz stał tu, na środku boiska i nie wiedział co robić. Nie miał pojęcia jak zdopingować swoich kolegów do dalszej walki. A przecież tak niewiele im brakowało. Byli o krok od spełnienia marzeń o mistrzostwie. 

\- Damy radę – warknął w stronę swojej drużyny. – Nie możemy się poddać. I nie zrobimy tego. – odwrócił się powrotem do siatki i zmarszczył brwi, posyłając wrogie spojrzenie bliźniakom, którzy przez cały mecz robili wszystko byleby tylko wyprowadzić jego drożynę z równowagi. Teraz też obrzucili go kpiącymi spojrzeniami i uśmieszkami. Tak, jakby mieli się za lepszych od niego. 

Nie miało znaczenia, że dwójki braci była murem nie do przejścia. Blokiem doskonałym. Znajdzie sposób żeby się przez nich przebić. Musiał to zrobić. To był jego obowiązek jako asa. Taka była zasada. Gdy wszystko zawodziło, to as był tym, który prowadził drużynę do pewnego zwycięstwa. To w nim pokładali swoje nadzieje i zaufanie. Nie dlatego, że był ich kapitanem. Dlatego, że był asem. Ich główną bronią. Najsilniejszym z nich. 

\- Nie przegramy – powtórzył, rozstawiając szerzej nogi, przygotowując się do odbioru serwu. Kątem oka zobaczył, że jego drużyna uczyniła to samo.

Atmosfera zgęstniała. Wszyscy zamarli w oczekiwaniu na to, co miało nadejść. 

Wziął głębszy wdech i wypuścił go ze świstem. Był gotowy. 

Znajomy trzask obwieścił uderzenie piłki, która poszybowała nisko, prześlizgując się po siatce wprost na wyciągnięte ramiona Boyda, który podbił do McCalla. 

\- Derek! – krzyknął Scott, odbierając piłkę i wystawiając mu odrobinę od siatki, tak jak to najbardziej lubił. Dzięki temu miał czas, żeby wymierzyć i uderzyć dokładnie tam, gdzie zamierzał. 

Skoczył do piłki, chcąc przebić ją na drugą stronę.

Musiał to zrobić. 

Był asem. Jedyną nadzieją drużyny. Osobą, na której mogli polegać, gdy wszystko inne zawodziło. 

Nagle przed jego oczami pojawił się mur. Dwie pary rąk chcących go zatrzymać. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Uderzył piłkę z całych sił, starając się przepchnąć ją na drugą stronę. 

Bezskutecznie. 

Nieważne jak bardzo się starał, ona nieubłaganie wyślizgiwała mu się z rąk. Z przerażeniem patrzył jak piłka prześlizgiwała mu się po palcach, a on nie mógł nic zrobić by to zatrzymać. Czuł, że zawiódł. Zacisnął powieki z całych sił i zagryzł wargi, czekając na to, jak piłka uderzy o parkiet, a później rozlegną się okrzyki zwycięstwa przeciwnej drużyny. 

\- Nic z tego! – odwrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc krzyk i aż zamarł, gdy piłka przeleciała mu tuż przed nosem, przechodząc nad siatką i opadając po drugiej stronie. 

Wszyscy zamarli.

Derek wpatrywał się niedowierzająco w rozciągniętego na parkiecie chłopaka o kościstym ciele, bladej skórze usianej pieprzykami i brązowych włosach, które ściemniały od potu i przykleiły się do zarumienionej od wysiłku twarzy. 

Ich libero.

\- Stiles – wyszeptał, czując gule w gardle, gdy chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok. Bursztynowo-brązowe oczy błyszczały determinacją i uporem. 

\- Stary, to było świetne! Odbiłeś piłkę wierzchem dłoni! I to centymetry od parkietu! Genialne! – krzyknął Scott, pomagając szatynowi podnieść się z ziemi i przyciągając go do ciasnego uścisku.

\- Stiles – powtórzył Derek niedowierzająco, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z nastolatka.

\- Jestem libero. – Stiles posłał mu łagodny uśmiech, który sprawił, że nogi Dereka stały się jeszcze bardziej miękkie, a na policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce, które w żadnym wypadku nie miały nic wspólnego z wysiłkiem fizycznym. – Moim zadaniem nie jest walka w powietrzu. To wasza działka. Obowiązkiem libero jest odbieranie piłek, stanie za wami i upewnienie się, że nawet, gdy zostaniecie zablokowani, piłka nie dotknie parkietu. 

\- Stiles – wyszeptał czule, robiąc krok w stronę chłopaka i zaciskając pięść na jego koszulce, na wysokości serca. Miał nadzieje, że szatyn zrozumie, co chciał w ten sposób przekazać. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy kościste, poobcierane dłonie zakryły jego własne, a spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu ociepliło się, przybierając ten charakterystyczny wyraz, który pojawiał się wyłącznie wtedy, gdy byli ze Stilesem sami i pewni, że nikt nie był wstanie ich zobaczyć. 

Pełne czułości, oddania i nieskrywanej miłości.

\- Derek. – tym razem to Stiles szeptał. – Jesteś naszym kapitanem. Naszym asem. Twoim obowiązkiem jest prowadzenie drużyny do zwycięstwa. To ty nam dowodzisz. Jesteś alfą naszej watahy. – Derek parsknął rozbawiony, słysząc to określenie. - Jednak to ja jestem jej podporą. Jej aniołem stróżem. To do mnie należy dbanie o to, by drużyna parła do przodu bez lęku i strachu. I zrobię to. – szatyn powiedział już głośniej, rozglądając się po kolegach. – Wyratuję każdą piłkę, odbiorę każde zagranie, więc nie bójcie się atakować! – krzyknął z taką siłą i determinacją, że Derek czuł, jak jego ciało zatrzęsło się w podekscytowaniu, a we wnętrzu zagościł spokój, który po chwili zastąpiła nieodparta chęć do działania.

I nie tylko on to czuł. Inni zawodnicy również. 

Widział to po ich twarzach i postawach. 

Byli gotowi do działania. 

\- Skopmy tym sukom tyłki, niech nie myślą, że mogą zadzierać z watahą Beacon Hills!

-Tak! – krzyknęli zgodnie. 

Zamierzali wygrać. 

Byli pewni, że to się uda. 

Na nowo uwierzyli w swoje siły i w to, że Drekowi uda się poprowadzić ich do zwycięstwa. 

Mógł to zrobić. 

Dzięki najlepszemu libero, o jakim kiedykolwiek drużyna mogła zamarzyć.

Dzięki chłopakowi, który stanowił podporę ich drużyny.

Serce ich watahy.


End file.
